Réconciliation
by Sev'Lily
Summary: Quelques jours après l'incident, Lily Evans accepte enfin d'écouter les explications de Severus Snape. Leur amitié et mise à rude épreuve après que le Serpentard ait prononcé les mots Sang de Bourbe envers sa meilleure amie.


**Point de vue de Severus :**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Lily Evans n'avait pas adressé la parole, ni même regardé Severus Snape. La raison de cela ? Elle semblait ne plus vouloir quitter le cerveau du jeune homme, tellement ses propres mots avaient résonné dans sa tête depuis qu'il les avait prononcés.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sang de bourbe._

Après mure réflexion, il en avait déduit qu'il aurait certainement préféré se faire tuer sur place que d'énoncer ces paroles à l'intention de sa meilleure amie. Comment était-il censé se faire pardonner d'elle, alors qu'il ne se sentait même pas capable de se pardonner lui-même ?

Pendant trois jours, il avait vécu un véritable enfer. Aucune parole ne rentrait dans son esprit, en particulier celles de ses professeurs et pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait raté une potion lors de son cours avec Slughorn. Les cours de métamorphose, de défense contre les forces du mal et de sortilège lui échappaient totalement et les prochains examens qui allaient bientôt avoir lieu promettaient d'être un véritable fiasco s'il ne se reprenait pas rapidement. Quant aux autres heures de la semaine, il ne se souvenait même pas d'y avoir assisté, tellement son esprit était embrumé.

Bien sûr, il avait essayé de parler à Lily, de s'excuser, mais le peu de fois où il arrivait à la croiser dans la journée, elle s'enfuyait au moment même où il prononçait le moindre mot. Il avait même été jusqu'à menacer de dormir devant le dortoir des Gryffondors pour avoir une discussion seul à seul. Malheureusement, les quelques secondes qu'ont durées la conversation n'ont eu que pour uniques effets de rendre Lily furieuse et de se faire claquer le portait de la grosse dame au nez.

Pour finir, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi seul. Il lui semblait qu'il était revenu six ans en arrière, lorsqu'il était encore dans la maison de l'impasse du Tisseur, enfermé dans sa chambre en tentant désespérément d'échappé à la colère – fortement décuplée par l'alcool – de son moldu de père et de se faire oublier de sa mère.

Un éclair orangé le sorti de ses pensées et il sembla reprendre quelque peu conscience de l'endroit où il se trouvait. La journée arrivait à son terme et il marchait, ou plutôt errait, dans l'un des couloirs de l'école, sans but précis. A sa gauche, un groupe de Serdaigles discutait de la prochaine rencontre de Quidditch qui les opposerait aux Serpentards et quelques rares élèves allaient et venaient, seuls ou par groupe de deux. Mais Severus n'avait pas vraiment conscience de tout cela. La seule chose qu'il avait remarqué, c'était la chevelure rousse de Lily Evans, juste devant lui, qui ondulait au rythme de ses pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'éloignait.

Cette fois, c'était le moment ou jamais et il ne lui laisserait pas l'occasion de se dérober. Il accéléra le pas.

- Lily, attends-moi !

Il put l'entendre soupirer, mais ses pas gardèrent la même cadence.

- Lily, je t'en supplie, écoute-moi...

- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Je suis indigne de ton rang à ce qu'il parait... Répondit-elle d'une voix ou perçait l'irritation, tout en ralentissant l'allure.

- Lily, je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu dois me croire. Potter et Black m'ont une fois de plus poussés à bout...

Il était désormais derrière elle et se régla sur son allure. Il sentait qu'il n'avait pas choisi le bon argument pour apaiser les nerfs de la Gryffondor. Merlin, pourquoi tout était toujours aussi anormalement compliqué avec elle ? La jeune fille tourna brusquement dans un autre couloir avant de reprendre.

- Et c'était une raison pour m'insulter ? Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait, j'ai même tenté de t'aider...

- Non, ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour t'insulter et sûrement pas de la façon dont je l'ai fait.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre d'une voix plus grave.

- Je suis désolé.

- C'est beau d'être désolé... Mais encore faudrait-il que tu le penses...

D'un geste, il se décala et prit la jeune fille par le poignet pour l'obligée à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Encore une fois, il semblait qu'il n'avait pas fait un bon choix en jugeant de la colère qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard vert.

- Je le pense sincèrement.

Ils restèrent immobiles pendant quelques instants puis Lily détourna son regard de lui, sans pour autant tenter de s'échapper.

- Dans tous les cas, tu m'as blessée. Et cela montre bien que nous ne sommes plus du même monde...

Un couteau. Ne venait-on pas de lui enfoncer un couteau en pleine poitrine ? Pourtant, c'était tout comme ; cette sensation de froid intense, une douleur aigu, l'impression de se vider de l'intérieur. Severus lâcha son emprise sur elle et resta immobile, les yeux dans le vide, avant de répondre d'une voix blanche.

- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?

- Comment je peux dire ça ? Lança-t-elle en haussant le ton. Mais enfin tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe sous ton nez ? Ces abrutis t'entraînent dans leurs conneries et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte ?

- Lily, nous en avons déjà parlé...

- Oui, et tu ne m'as pas écoutée on dirait...

Il effaça l'argument d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Bien sûr que je t'ai écoutée, mais je t'ai expliqué pourquoi tout cela est impératif.

- Eh bien je dois être stupide car je ne comprends absolument pas ta logique. Tu restes buté dans les idées qu'ils t'ont inculqué...

- Si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais. Contra-t-il avant de la regarder dans les yeux. Et sache que leurs idées n'ont aucune sorte de valeur à mes yeux. Les seules choses qui m'intéressent, ce sont ses pouvoirs, sa protection et la garantie que tu sois en sécurité.

Elle s'emporta à nouveau.

- Tu ne fais même pas ça par conviction alors ? Ses pouvoirs sèment la destruction, de ce qu'on en sait par la presse, je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler cette protection, surtout pour une fille de moldus comme moi. Pourquoi me protégerait-il ? Car tu me recommanderas ? Mais si jamais il sait que tu es ami avec une sang de bourbe, il te jettera comme un malpropre ! Tu réalises seulement la bêtise des mots qui sortent de ta bouche ?

- Effectivement, je ne fais pas ça par conviction. Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Il essaye d'imposer ses idées aux autres sorciers, mais ils refusent de se laisser faire, ils ne comprennent pas que toute résistance est inutile. Que la magie noire a été, est et sera toujours supérieure. Qu'il est déjà trop tard...

Sa voix semblait s'éteindre au fur et à mesure qu'il prononçait ces mots et comme pour se remettre d'un choc, il s'éloigna un peu de Lily pour pouvoir s'appuyer contre le mur de son bras, la tête baissée.

- On a toujours le choix... Reprit-elle d'une voix plus calme. Il suffit de faire le bon... La magie noire est peut-être puissante, mais mal utilisée, entre de mauvaises mains et pour de mauvaises choses, elle mérite bel et bien son nom. Ces choses qu'il fait aux moldus Severus… C'est bientôt sur moi que TU devras les appliquer...

_Severus._

Elle l'avait appelé Severus.

Elle devait vraiment lui en vouloir pour ne plus utiliser le diminutif qu'elle appréciait tant et qu'elle était la seule à prononcer.

- Dans ton monde, c'est peut-être le cas, Lily Evans, enchaina-t-il en relevant la tête et fixant un point éloigné, mais dans la réalité, nous ne sommes pas toujours maîtres de nos choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'abaisserai pas à de tels actes de barbarie.

Puis il se murmura à lui-même.

- Ou du moins tant que cela ne te mettra pas en danger.

- En choisissant Voldemort, continua Lily, tu ne pourras, paradoxalement, plus faire tes choix par toi-même. Tu seras un petit mouton noir qui suivra le mouvement sous peine de se voir battre... En choisissant de lui tourner le dos, tu pourras avoir la vie dont tu rêves.

Cette fois, ce n'était plus de la douleur qu'il ressentait mais bien de la colère. Il se retourna brusquement vers la Gryffondor et haussa le ton.

- Ne me compare pas à un mouton Lily. Quand bien même mon attitude entrainera des sentences, j'ai déjà juré de les accepter et je ne suis pas de ceux qui reviennent sur leurs paroles. Tout ce que je pourrais faire sera fait en mon âme et conscience, sois en bien certaine. Puis il poursuivit un ton plus bas. Quant à la vie dont je rêve, c'est justement là que les choses se compliquent; il ne s'agit que d'un rêve.

- Mais regarde les choses en face... Expliqua Lily d'un ton quasi suppliant. En rejoignant Voldemort, tu as juré sur ta magie de faire le mal autour de toi. Regarde ce que nous sommes à présent... Quant à la vie dont tu rêves... Elle tourna la tête, comme pour éviter le regard de Severus. Elle aurait très bien pu exister.

Les réflexions de sa meilleure amie arrachèrent un sourire mauvais doublé d'un ricanement au jeune homme.

- A en juger par la situation, on dirait bien que je n'ai pas réellement besoin du seigneur des ténèbres pour faire le mal autour de moi. Exister ? Oh oui, sûrement. Sur une autre planète. Dans un autre univers, peut-être.

Avant même qu'il ait eu le temps de réagir, Lily se posta devant lui, furieuse et lui prit le visage entre ses mains pour le tourner vers elle.

- Severus Snape, regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire qu'un avenir avec moi n'aurait jamais pu exister.

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir été un jour aussi embarrassé. Parfaitement immobile, les yeux ronds, il était encore sous le choc de la réaction de la jeune fille. Il savait qu'elle tenait beaucoup à lui, mais…

- Je, je...

Désormais probablement aussi rouge qu'il était possible de le devenir, il n'en remarqua pas moins la déception qui s'installait sur le visage de Lily. Etait-il possible de se sentir plus stupide qu'il ne l'était à ce moment ? C'était peu probable.

- Tu quoi Sev' ?

Il ne pensait pas qu'un jour, il serait heureux d'entendre Lily prononcer ce surnom.

Il ne bougea pas et attendit que les mains de la Gryffondor relâchent doucement son visage avant de la regarder se retourner et s'en aller. En quelques secondes, il passa de la surprise et la honte à la déception. Lui aussi. Il essaya de la faire revenir en continuant d'une voix hésitante.

- Je ne sais pas… Oui, peut-être. C'est possible.

Elle s'arrêta net.

- Possible ? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Oui ça l'aurait été. Mais vu tes choix...

Il lui semblait qu'elle était incapable de terminer sa phrase. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha et s'arrêta derrière elle. Il reprit d'une voix calme et cette fois assurée.

- Toutes les décisions que j'ai prise jusqu'à présent étaient uniquement dans ton intérêt. Je veux que tu me croies quand je te dis que c'est la seule solution pour que tu sois en sécurité.

Au même moment, il remarqua que son bras s'était levé, comme s'il allait le passer autour des épaules de Lily pour l'enlacer et la réconforter. Prenant conscience de son geste, il se ravisa.

- Pour que nous puissions rester ensemble.

- Je suis sure que tu es persuadé de ce que tu dis, répondit-elle en baissant la tête, et je sais que tu penses faire ça pour améliorer les choses. Mais c'est ce qui me tue encore plus. Avec ton intelligence et tes talents, nous aurions facilement pu éviter tous ces soucis. Mais je pense que tu as fait le mauvais choix. Et à présent, c'est définitif. Cet avenir dont tu... –Sa voix faiblit soudainement- nous rêvons est à présent à oublier.

- Malheureusement, non. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter tout cela. Mais, comme tu le dis si bien, en usant correctement de mon intelligence et de mes talents, nous pouvons peut-être encore espérer être tranquilles. Et… je...

Il avança pour se retrouver à côté d'elle. Il tendit alors son bras pour poser délicatement son index sous le menton de Lily et lui faire tourner la tête vers lui. Il était tiraillé par la désagréable sensation de quelque chose qui veut à tout prix sortir de sa gorge, mais qui en même temps, ne vient pas. Deux mots. Simplement deux mots.

Il pouvait préparer convenablement du Veritaserum, mais était incapable de prononcer deux stupides mots ? C'était ridicule.

- Je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a rien qui m'importe plus au monde que de rester avec toi.

- Je... commença-t-elle en le fixant, triste, indécise. Moi aussi Sev'... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir avancer avec toi.

Elle semblait perdue et Severus pouvait voir que ses yeux verts tentaient vainement de contenir ses larmes. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de les observer plus longtemps, car elle se glissa doucement contre lui et l'enlaça.

Il lui revint alors des souvenirs des années passées ou Lily avait eu la même attitude ; une soirée d'été près d'un lac ou elle regrettait les réactions de son abominable sœur et doutait d'elle-même. Un matin dans sa propre maison ou elle avait peur pour la santé de son grand-père maternel. Une rude journée d'hiver, blottis près d'une cheminée, l'étreignant pour se réchauffer.

Plongé dans des souvenirs qui étaient probablement les plus heureux de son existence, Severus laissa tout d'abord ses bras pendre contre son corps avant de poser une main hésitante sur l'épaule de Lily et l'autre dans le creux de son dos, ressentant chaque sanglot qui la parcourait. Il ne pouvait distinguer dans son champ de vision que de trop nombreuses mèches rousses et revint peu à peu à la réalité.

- Je…

Si. Apparemment, il pouvait préparer un flacon entier de Veritaserum sans trop de problèmes, mais il était absolument incapable de dire à Lily ce qu'il ressentait.

- J'en déduis que je suis passablement pardonné ? Se reprit-il d'un ton inquiet.

Il sentit des soubresauts agiter les épaules de la Gryffondor et en déduisit qu'elle devait probablement rire, et ce tout en lui tapant gentiment sur le torse.

- Evidemment, gros benêt !

- J'aurai au moins accompli quelque chose d'intelligent et d'utile dans cette journée. Annonça-t-il en souriant et en replaçant ses bras contre son corps. Je me sentirai tout de même moins coupable si tu m'accompagnais à Près-au-lard pour savourer une bière au beurre des trois balais.

Il s'interrompit un moment, puis continua avec un sourire en coin.

- Par la même occasion, je pourrais profiter du vent pour tenter de faire sécher ma robe. Mais j'ai bien peur que même la brise ne vienne pas à bout du torrent que tu viens de déverser sur ma tenue.

Elle rigola à nouveau tout en séchant ses larmes avec sa manche, puis elle s'écarta en sortant par la même occasion sa baguette de sa robe. Après avoir lancé un rapide tergeo, elle répondit avec un sourire innocent.

- Désolée. Tu n'as pas oublié que tu étais un sorcier tout de même ?

Elle rangea sa baguette et continua d'une voix inquiète.

- Mais Pré-au-lard à cette heure-ci ? Il va falloir être discret au retour, il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu ! Et je suis préfète Sev', je ne veux pas qu'on me retire ça…

Elle semblait plutôt s'adresser à elle-même qu'à Severus et se mit à marmonner toute seule, comme si elle était en plein débat intérieur. En guise de réponse, le Serpentard leva un sourcil et la regarda d'un air de défi. Puis, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps, il ajouta.

- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je l'oublie si tu ne veux pas finir terrassée par un rictusempra.

Cette déclaration n'obtint aucune sorte d'effet sur Lily, il se vit alors dans l'obligation de continuer.

- Lily, au diable ton rôle de préfète ! Nous rentrerons de toute façon à l'heure, sauf si bien sûr, tu préfères rester là à peser le pour et le contre pendant la prochaine demi-heure. Poursuivit-il en lui jetant un regard intrigué. Tout compte fait... Tu en serais bien capable.

Il l'attrapa par la manche et la tira vers la sortie la plus proche. Bien qu'elle se laissa faire, ou tout du moins physiquement, elle ne put s'empêcher de protester.

- T'as intérêt à ce qu'on ait passé les grilles avant 21H55, sinon je ne serai jamais à la salle commune à temps ! En plus on va mettre 10 minutes à y arriver ! Et Rosemerta risque de prévenir le directeur !

Puis, après quelques secondes bien trop courtes aux yeux de Severus, elle reprit :

- Dis Sev', tu préfères pas aller aux cuisines ?

Il se retourna vers elle et fût frappé, comme toujours, par ses yeux verts suppliants. On aurait dit une biche sur le point de succomber. Voilà autre chose qu'il était incapable de faire : résister à ses yeux.

- Lily... Commença-t-il, consterné, avant de laisser faire. Je déteste quand tu me fais ça.

Joviale, c'est avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles qu'elle attrapa à son tour le bras de son meilleur ami et le tira en direction des cuisines du château.

- Et puis comme ça on est pile entre les salles communes de Griffondor et Serpentard !

- Oh, joie.

Et il sourit malgré lui, se laissant guider sans rechigner dans les couloirs de Poudlard en pensant que, finalement, cette journée n'avait pas été si catastrophique que ça.

**Point de vue de Lily :**

Lily Evans déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle avançait sans trop savoir où elle allait. Pour tout dire, elle était en train de ruminer la dispute qu'elle avait eue il y a quelques jours avec son meilleur ami. Enfin dispute… C'est surtout qu'il l'avait insultée de la pire manière qu'il soit devant tout le monde.

"- Lily, attends-moi !" Cria une voix derrière elle.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Lily poussa un long soupir mais ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

"-Lily, je t'en supplie, écoutes-moi…"

La jeune fille finit par ralentir et attaqua.

"- Et pourquoi devrais-je t'écouter ? Je suis indigne de ton rang à ce qu'il parait...

- Lily, je n'en pensais pas un mot, tu dois me croire. Potter et Black m'ont une fois de plus poussé à bout…"

Elle sentit Severus arriver derrière elle. Elle continua.

"- Et c'était une raison pour m'insulter ? Je ne t'ai absolument rien fait, j'ai même tenté de t'aider…

- Non, ce n'était absolument pas une raison pour t'insulter et sûrement pas de la façon dont je l'ai fait." La voix du jeune homme se fit plus grave. "Je suis désolé."

"- C'est beau d'être désolé…" Répondit-elle du tac au tac. "Mais encore faudrait-il que tu le penses…"

Severus accéléra soudainement et attrapa son poignet pour la tourner vers lui.

"- Je le pense sincèrement." Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Lily soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de détourner les yeux

"- Dans tous les cas, tu m'as blessée. Et cela montre bien que nous ne sommes plus du même monde…"

Ces paroles durent profondément choquer le garçon car sa main retomba et il resta un moment immobile, les yeux dans le vague. Un son étranglé s'échappa néanmoins de sa gorge après quelques secondes.

"- Comment peux-tu dire cela ?"

À ces mots, Lily vit rouge immédiatement.

"- Comment je peux dire ça ?! Mais enfin tu ne vois pas ce qu'il se passe sous ton nez ?! Ces abrutis t'entraînent dans leurs conneries et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte !

- Lily, nous en avons déjà parlé…" Mais la jeune fille le coupa immédiatement.

"- Oui, et tu ne m'as pas écoutée on dirait !

- Bien sûr que je t'ai écoutée, mais je t'ai expliqué pourquoi tout cela est impératif.

- Eh bien je dois être stupide car je ne comprends absolument pas ta logique. Tu restes buté dans les idées qu'ils t'ont inculqué…

- Si tu étais à ma place, tu comprendrais. Et sache que leurs idées n'ont aucune sorte de valeur à mes yeux. Les seules choses qui m'intéressent, ce sont les pouvoirs de Seigneur de Ténèbres, sa protection et la garantie que tu sois en sécurité."

Elle prit alors une voix moqueuse.

"- Tu ne fais même pas ça par conviction alors ?"

Mais sa voix redevint orageuse.

"- Ses pouvoirs sèment la destruction, de ce qu'on en sait par la presse, et je me demande bien à quoi peut ressembler cette protection, surtout pour une fille de moldue comme moi. Pourquoi me protègerait-il ? Car tu me recommanderas ? Mais si jamais il sait que tu es ami avec une sang de bourbe, il te jettera comme un malpropre ! Tu réalises seulement la bêtise des mots qui sortent de ta bouche ?" Elle finit sa tirade, essoufflée et passablement énervée.

"- Effectivement." Repris plus calmement le jeune Serpentard. "Et malheureusement, je n'ai pas d'autres choix. Il essaye d'imposer ses idées aux autres sorciers, mais ils refusent de se laisser faire, ils ne comprennent pas que toute résistance est inutile. Que la magie noire a été, est et sera toujours supérieure. Qu'il est déjà trop tard... "

Il se rapprocha un peu du mur, s'appuya de son bras droit dessus et baissa la tête, comme si il était soudaine épuisé, physiquement comme mentalement.

"-On a toujours le choix…" Dit Lily, si calmement que Severus du tendre l'oreille suite à son éclat de voix. "Il suffit de faire le bon... La magie noire est peut-être puissante, mais mal utilisée, entre de mauvaises mains et pour de mauvaises choses, elle mérite bel et bien son nom. Ces choses qu'il fait aux moldus Severus... C'est bientôt sur moi que tu devras les appliquer…" Elle finit sa phrase avec un air profondément attristé.

Severus releva la tête, mais refusa de regarder dans sa direction, préférant fixer un point au loin.

"- Dans ton monde, c'est peut-être le cas, Lily Evans," La jeune fille reçut comme un coup de poignard au cœur en l'entendant prononcer son nom complet d'une manière si détachée." mais dans la réalité, nous ne sommes pas toujours maîtres de nos choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne m'abaisserai pas à de tels actes de barbarie."

Lily poussa un soupir de désespoir.

"- En choisissant Voldemort, tu ne pourras, paradoxalement, plus faire tes choix par toi-même. Tu seras un petit mouton noir qui suivra le mouvement sous peine de se voir battre… En choisissant de lui tourner le dos, tu pourrais avoir la vie dont tu rêves…

Severus se tourna soudainement vers elle et haussa brusquement le ton.

"- Ne me compare pas à un mouton Lily. Quand bien même mon attitude entraînerait des sentences, j'ai déjà juré de les accepter et je ne suis pas de ceux qui reviennent sur leurs paroles. Tout ce que je pourrais faire sera fait en mon âme et conscience, sois en bien certaine." Il s'arrêta quelques secondes et repris la parole plus calmement. "Quand à la vie dont je rêve, c'est justement là que les choses se compliquent : il ne s'agit que d'un rêve.

- Mais regarde les choses en face…" Dit-elle d'un air désespéré. "En rejoignant Voldemort, tu as juré sur ta magie de faire le mal autour de toi. Regarde ce que nous sommes à présent... Quant à la vie dont tu rêves…" La jeune Gryffondor détourna subitement la tête, le regard triste. "Elle aurait très bien pu exister.

- A en juger par la situation, on dirait bien que je n'ai pas réellement besoin du seigneur des ténèbres pour faire le mal autour de moi." Puis il reprit. "Exister ? Oh oui, sûrement. Sur une autre planète. Un autre univers peut-être."

À nouveau, Lily fût hors d'elle en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Elle s'approcha rapidement de Severus, prit son visage entre ses mains, et le força à la regarder.

"- Severus Snape," Rugit-elle. "regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire qu'un avenir avec moi n'aurait jamais pu exister !"

Elle sentit le jeune homme se figer totalement à ces mots. Ses yeux s'étirèrent, la fixant comme si elle avait dit une énormité. Elle commençait à penser qu'il avait perdu le don de la parole quand elle entendit un son timide sortir de la gorge du garçon.

"- Je, je…" Tenta vainement le garçon, devenant rapidement rouge.

"- Tu quoi Sev' ?" Soupira la jeune fille alors que son visage se décomposait. Elle relâcha doucement le visage de son ami, se retourna, et s'éloigna.

Elle entendit cependant la voix de Severus derrière elle, où elle put déceler une pointe de déception.

"- Je ne sais pas. Oui peut-être. C'est possible."

Elle s'arrêta tout net. Sa voix tremblait lorsqu'elle recommença à parler.

"- Possible ? Oui ça l'aurait été… Mais vu tes choix…"

Elle n'arriva cependant pas à continuer sa phrase. Mais elle sentit la présence de Severus juste derrière elle. Elle sentit aussi son souffle dans ses cheveux lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

"- Toutes les décisions que j'ai prise jusqu'à présent étaient uniquement dans ton intérêt. Je veux que tu me croies quand je te dis que c'est la seule solution pour que tu sois en sécurité." Elle sentit une hésitation de sa part derrière elle, mais il recommença aussitôt à parler. "Pour que nous puissions rester ensemble."

Lily baissa la tête et regarda fixement le sol.

"- Je suis sure que tu es persuadé de ce que tu dis, et je sais que tu penses faire ça pour améliorer les choses. Mais c'est ce qui me tue encore plus. Avec ton intelligence et tes talents, nous aurions facilement pu éviter tous ces soucis. Mais je pense que tu as fait le mauvais choix. Et à présent, c'est définitif. Cet avenir dont tu…" Sa voix se brisa. "Nous rêvons est à présent à oublier.

- Malheureusement, non. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'éviter tout cela. Mais, comme tu le dis si bien, en usant correctement de mon intelligence et de mes talents, nous pouvons peut-être encore espérer être tranquilles. Et je…"

Il hésitait de toute évidence à lui avouer quelque chose. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, tendit son bras, posa son index sous son menton et lui fit doucement relever la tête pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

"- Je veux que tu saches qu'il n'y a rien qui m'importe plus au monde que de rester avec toi."

Elle lui lança un regard perdu.

"- Je... moi aussi Sev'... Je voudrais tellement pouvoir avancer avec toi."

Voulant cacher ses larmes et ne sachant pas comment réagir, elle récupéra un de ses anciens réflexes. Elle s'approcha de lui, se glissa doucement dans ses bras et enserra sa taille. Elle se permit également de poser sa tête contre son cœur et pris une grande inspiration. Oui, ce geste lui avait toujours permis de se calmer. Après quelques instants, elle senti deux bras l'étreindre en retour et quelques larmes dévalèrent à nouveau ses joues. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne bouge. Puis la voix de Severus s'éleva à nouveau.

"- Je…"

Elle senti pour la deuxième fois une certaine hésitation dans sa voix. Mais ce n'est pas d'un ton gêné mais plutôt d'un ton inquiet qu'il finit par dire :

"- J'en déduis que je suis passablement pardonné ?"

À ces mots, Lily pouffa sous ses larmes, lui frappa gentiment le torse et répliqua :

"- Évidemment, gros benêt !"

Elle ne le vit pas, mais elle devina le sourire de Severus.

"- J'aurai au moins accompli quelque chose d'intelligent et d'utile dans cette journée."

À son grand regret, son ami la relâcha.

"- Je me sentirai tout de même moins coupable si tu m'accompagnais à Près-au-lard pour savourer une bière au beurre des trois balais. Par la même occasion, je pourrais profiter du vent pour tenter de faire sécher ma robe. Mais j'ai bien peur que même la brise ne vienne pas à bout du torrent que tu viens de déverser sur ma tenue. "

En voyant son sourire en coin, elle pouffa à nouveau.

"- Désolée ! Tergeo ! Tu n'as quand même pas oublié que tu étais un sorcier tout de même ?" Dit-elle avec un sourire innocent. Mais c'est d'un ton inquiet qu'elle reprit. "Mais Pré-au-lard à cette heure-ci ? Il va falloir être discret au retour, il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant le couvre-feu ! Et je suis préfète Sev', je ne veux pas qu'on me retire ça"

Severus haussa un sourcil alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas, tout en marmonnant pour elle-même, en plein débat intérieur.

"- Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que je l'oublie si tu ne veux pas finir terrassée par un _rictusempra_."

Mais Lily ne réagit même pas au son de sa voix.

"- Lily, au diable ton rôle de préfète ! Nous rentrerons de toute façon à l'heure, sauf si bien sûr, tu préfères rester là à peser le pour et le contre pendant la prochaine demi-heure." dit-il en faisant un pas en arrière. "Tout compte fait... Tu en serais bien capable."

Et pour tenter d'arrêter les pensées de sa meilleure amie, il l'attrapa par la manche et la tira vers la sortie. Celle-ci se laissa faire tout en protestant.

"- T'as intérêt à ce qu'on ait passé les grilles avant 21H55, sinon je ne serai jamais à la salle commune à temps ! En plus on va mettre 10 minutes à y arriver ! Et Rosemerta risque de prévenir le directeur !" Elle s'arrête de parler quelques instants et son visage s'éclaira. "Dis Sev' tu préfères pas aller aux cuisines ?"

Et pour être sure de son effet, elle lui fit son regard le plus tendre et le plus mignon.

"- Lily…" dit-il, consterné.

Mais elle continua à le fixer sans bouger.

"- Je déteste quand tu me fais ça." Fit-il en râlant.

Lily, jubilant intérieurement, lui fit un grand sourire s'étirant jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle prit Severus par le bras et l'entraîna joyeusement vers les cuisines alors qu'il se laissait faire.

"- Et puis comme ça, on est pile entre les salles communes de Griffondor et Serpentard !" Lança-t-elle, avec enthousiasme.

"- Oh, joie." Dit Severus en souriant.


End file.
